Deadly killers
Deadly Killers is the sixth chapter of Season 2. Deadly Killers focus on the group Fourshadow. Fourshadow is a criminal group of deadly mask people with codenames. Four of them are Toxic, The Ripper, Arm, and X-Calibre. The Leader behind the killings is Mr. Mist. The main heroes are Jarred, Christian and his team, ODST's, Tanya, Rockstar and Carnage. Mr. Mist and 3 of his top killers Zits, Clash, and Palet are all in a van driving to a ODST prison base. They are heading there to rescue 2 opertives Toxic & X-Calilbre. When they arrived, they saw 3 officers walking to inspect the base, so they just had to wait for the right time to attack. 2 of the officers are Dutch and Jack. When they made it to the lounge they saw the following ODST's Brad, his little brother Rad, Glitch, and Goldy all chit-chating up a storm about which of the officers who are coming. When Dutch showed up and sat down, everyone quickly stopped what their doing and all stared at Dutch. Right whn Dutch was about to say something, the attack commence. Palet stayed in the van while the other 3 got out. There were 2 new ODST's named Eric & Matthew station to guard the main door. Eric tried to stop them from entering but he got sliced in half by Clash. Zits grapped Matthew and told him to open the door, he opened the door then he got tranquilized by 1 of Zits sleeping darts. Brad ordered Goldy and Rad to guard the main prison chamber door. Brad then jumped on top of the table with Glitch andd then started firing at Clash. Clash reflected the shots and then Zits fired a dart at Glitch's gun then at him. Brad tackled Zits but Clash was right about to kill Brad but Dutch used his sniper rifle to smack Clash in the face. While they all fight Mr. Mist calmly walks to the prison chamber and snaps Goldy's neck then he graps his weapon and fired it at Rad, next he graps Rad's hand and takes it to the prison scanner pad to free Toxic & X-Calilbre. When they got freed, they all ran to the van. Jack saw them running so he started to shoot at Toxic, Toxic got pissed and shot acid out of his weapon at Jack, next thing you know it Dick saw Jack cut in half by the acid. Before Jack died, Dick told him, "I will get revenge for you by killing Toxic myself." 2 hours later Tanya, Jarred, and Christians team are all in front of the prison base. Brad & Dutch told them what happened and that Brad will go with Glitch and them to go hunt for the prisoners. They all got in a truck and drived to where they were last located. When they arrived, they got pinned down by heavy gun fire by Calilbre & Palet. Jarred got out of the car and threw a smoke grenade at them, Christian & Tanya quickly sprinted to the van and started to cover fire for the rest of Christian's team. Calilbre tryed to snipe Nicole but Tanya reflected it and the bullet hit Toxic's weapon. Glitch told Rad, Jarred, Christian, and Tanya to chase Mr. Mist & the others while I and the rest of Christian's team hold off against these assholes. (10 minutes later) Clash got into a battle with Tanya. (5 more minutes later) Rad, Jarred, & Christian finally made it to Mr. Mist's position.